1The Lisanna Saga - Arrival
by DEATHx2xNEKATA
Summary: Summary: Lisanna is life and death her just being in one place cause's chaos. Now she is in death city and things just got a whole lot more difficult. but what they don't know is that she just might save them... steinXoc
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Lisanna Trilogy - An Arival That Saves And Destroys Everything

Disclaimer: I don't own this anime , just my unknown character's that you'll meet along the way.

Summary: Lisanna is life and death her just being in one place cause's chaos. Now she is in death city and things just got a whole lot. Harder. ( I am not very good with summary's I'm sorry )

Chapter 1 : Unbelievable

Lissana unaware of the shocked boy beneath her. Lissana let out a heavy sigh.

Who could this beautiful girl be , straight ebony hair falling to her mid back her ivory skin so smooth , thin pink lips a slender body her ruby eyes peirced mine.

" Where could I be now " lisanna looked down " who are you ? ".

" My name is death the kid " he replied  
Her face lit up like a child in a candy store she leaned inward and whispered

" Take me to you father " .

" He would if you got off him " Liz yelled returning into her human form , patty followed suit wislt uncontrollably giggling.

" Why do you care if I'm on him anyway ? " She said rubbing up against kid witch got a rise out of liz. Kid was enjoying it but he didn't want anyone to know that.

" T-this is highly inappropriate " kid stuttered. Obviously patty had to giggle at this , " Get off him or else " liz threatened.

" Or else what " lisanna retorted removing herself from kid.

" Take me to lord death " lisanna ordered.

" Follow me " he said , on que liz and patty transformed into their weapon modes. They hoped onto beelzebub and flew to death city. Kid led lisanna to death's room.

" Ah lisanna you finally here " death said.

" Father why is maka and the others here ? " kid questioned.

Death got serious " dark times are aproching medusa is coming with an army so I asked a witch friend of mine to help take her down , which is why lisanna is here.

" She's a witch I knew she was no good I bet she' not even that strong " liz scoffed. Lisanna smirked

" soul protect release " .

Everyone fell to their knee's at the power of her soul.

" Soul protect " lisanna said . Everyone was at ease now that her soul was under raps , maka shivered " her soul is larger than the city " .

" One more important detail " death said " she is the child of asura and the late  
Arachne " he chimed as he sipped on his tea.

" WHAT ! " everyone yelled simultaneously.

" Isn't she dangerous then ? " sid asked.

" I agree she should not be here " stein said.

" No , I asure you lisanna is pefectly safe I think " death said .

" What do you mean I think " black star yelled , I'll take you out my self " and with that Black star charged at lisanna, but she vanished . Then out of the blue she appered and sent black star flying into the wall with a kick to the head. Soul sat at the kotatsu with death watching everything unfold.

" BLACK STAR " tsubaki yelled running to his aid.

" I'm fine " he said leaning on tsubaki for support.

" Your tough i'll give you that but you can't beat me " black star challenged .

" Don't you see you've allready been  
beaten " lisanna retorted.

" Your strong I think you should stay " black star said. Lisanna smiled at this.

" Us to " kiad and soul said in union.

" Me to " patty giggled. By this time. Everyone said she suold stay except tsubaki and liz.

" After hurting blackstar I will never forgive you " tsubaki said.

" I won't forgive you either " liz scoffed. " I understand tsubaki's reason but are you upset because of what happened with kid ? " Lisanna grined diviously.

" What happened with kid " soul questioned  
, " why do you care " maka asked eyeing him suspiciously.

" No reason " soual said ,

" well tsubaki and liz since you so upset let's make a deal if you beat me in a fight i'll leave death city ... For good ".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : who will win ?

Summary: Lisanna is life and death her just being in one place cause's chaos. Now she is in daeth city and things just got a whole lot. Harder. ( I am not very good with summary's I'm sorry )

" You want us to fight you are you nuts " liz yelled.

" You want me to leave don't you ? " Lisanna taunted.

" I'll fight you " tsubaki said.

" Tsubaki don't she could kill you " black star yelled.

" I don't care she hurt you so she has to leave " tsubaki protested.

" So come at me then " lisanna said nonchalantly. Tsubaki redied herself.

" Enchanted sword mode" tsubaki charged but lisanna disappeared once more.

Then whilst reapering lisanna slamed tsubaki into the ground. " I can't move " tsubaki said as she struggled to move her limbs.

" Don't worry the spell will wear off in a couple of minutes " lisanna said dusting her self off.

" Spell ? What spell you have soul protect on , so how were you able to do a spell " dr. Stein asked.

" Well you see stein lisanna is emotion , life and death a miracle she's th god that many are trying to transend... And the best thing about her is she makes the best cup of tea" death said fantasizing about lisanna's tea.

" Oh death stop it " lisanna blushed.

" There is no way your god , if you are I am going to surpass you for sure " black star riveted. Lisanna smiled

" I'm look forward to it ". After this time consuming charade ended everyone went home , except lisanna she sat in the neighborhood park.

"Oh my god rain are you serious just my luck " lisanna whispered. Suddenly the rain stopped she looked up to find soul standing in front of her hold an umbrella.

" What are you doing here " lisanna asked. " I was out for a walk and I saw you , by the way why are you alone ? " Soul asked.

" I have no place to stay I forgot to talk to death about it " she sighed

" You could stay with maka and me " soul suggested.

" Really "

" Yea we've always had that extra room but on one condition " soul said

" What condition " lisanna wondered

" You have to cook ... A lot " soul grinned

" Deal " she agreed. Finally reaching they reached their destination. " Welcome home soul and... Lisanna? " Maka said.

" Sorry but soul said I could stay her if it's okay with you " lisanna asked.

" Yea sure , there's a futon in the extra room" maka smiled.

Lisanna headed down to the guest room. Hearing the door shut maka started.

" Why would you bring her here she could be unstable with all that power " maka fumed. Soul couldn't belive what he was hearing.

" Since when do you critisize people like this she nice and perfectly fine" soul defened lisanna.

Something knocked over soul and maka spun around to see lisanna standing in the hallway.

" If you didn't want me here then tell me that " lisanna said storming out.

" Nice going maka " soul said ploping onto the couch.

Mean while lisanna found herself back at the park in the pouring rain.

" What are you doing here ? "


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Intamate advance's

Last time

" What are you doing here ? "

Now

" I didn't expect to see you here " lisanna said.

" Well it's obvious that you have no where to go , why don't you come home with me " he asked.

" Your kidding right I don't even know you " lisanna scoffed.

" That didn't stop you from going with soul " he said.

" So you've been watching me " she smiled.

" Your a sight for sore eyes how could I not " he smiled.

" Hmm you and interesting man , alright fine i'll go home with you ... Dr. stein ".

Meanwhile

" Soul please talk to me why are you so upset over this girl you barely know " maka pleaded.

" She's not just some girl she could save all of us from medusa and ... and the way she looks at me " soul said.

" Oh my god you have feelings for her don't you ? " maka yelled.

" So what if I do why do you care " soul yelled.

" You what your so blind you can't see  
1- she's older than you  
2- I LOVE YOU SOUL ... I always have you idiot " maka ran into her room tears streaming down her face.

" Great how many women are going to run away from me " soul said mentaly slapping himself.

Meanwhile

" You've got a um ... Nice place here " lisanna said. Stein laughed.

" I know it's not much but it's a lot of work to go to deaths castle and , here is better than a wet park".

She took a seat " well I guess you right " she admitted.

" Here " he shoved at her.

" What's this ? " She questioned.

" Dry clothes , the bathrooms over there " he told her. After a cople of mitues of rustleing. She emerged from the bathroom.

This girl is so beautiful her ebony hair was put into a high pony tail. My teashirt hung off he slender curves. Short's showing off her long ivory legs , her long arm's folded across her chest. Then I realized her red ruby eye's were watching me with curiosity. I can't belive I'm attracted to this woman.

" Your staring ". She said

" I can't help it " he said removing his coat.  
" Oh and why can't you help it " she smiled her lopsided grin. Walking over to lisanna putting up both arms traping her against the grazy wall.

" Because your beautiful " stein admitted. He smiled at her drak red blush. He pressed his lips to hers and instantly her lip's responed to his every motion. As did her hands as they slid around his neck.

They pulled apart for air both panting.  
" Lisanna " she looked away. Cupping her cheek's with his hand's forcing her to look at him.

" I know you have feeling's for me , and you know I feel the same , but before things get ... out of control I'll sleep on the couch you take the bedroom " he said.

All she could do was nod , he led her to the bedroom and as if on que he picked her up bridal style laying her down on the bed and laying next to her.

" What happened to sleeping on the couch " she smiled.

" Guess I can't help my self when it comes to you, so for now let's just sleep " he said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Battle plan's

Last time

" For now let's just sleep "

Now

SMACK , lisanna abruptly awoke from her sleep with a stinging pain in her rear.

" Did you just ? " She stared in disbileif.

" I had to wake you up " he retorted.

" So shaking me didn't acure to you " she scoffed sitting up.

" It did but that was much more fun " he smirked.

" Put these on " he handed her. Black straight leg pants and a suck on white marina along with some black sneaker's.

Running to the bathroom she changed.

"Come we have been summond to death's castle " he said. After thirty minues ( give or take ) of walking they finally reached death's room.

" Finally everyone's here " death chimed.

" But this is no time to dilly dally there have been sightings of medusa and a large amount of traveler's about five six city's from here " death explained

Death heavily sighed " Question is what do we do know she has an army we have ... "

" Me " lisanna said.

" What make's you think your good enough to take out an army " tsubaki snorted.

" yea " liz second.

" You don't know my power I do not only have my mother's but my father's power " lisana defended.

" Lisanna that is out of the question you are forbidden to use the power you inherited from your father , only your witch powers are to be used do you understand " death's face was serious.

" Yes sir " lisanna's head hung in shame.

" Ha you've been silenced " tsubaki chuclked.

" I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR STUPID COMMENT'S " lisanna's hands glowed red and her eye's turned white.

" Take a walk ... I SAID TAKE A WALK " death yelled. Lisanna stormed out and headed to the park.

" It seem's you've taking a likeing to this place " stein said sneaking up behind lisanna.

" Whatever " she said.

" Alright your upset " he said smashing his lips to hers she relaxed into his arms.

" Are you alright now ? " Stein asked.

" I'm fine " she replied blushing.

" How could you !? " soul yelled at the two.

" What are you talking about ? " lisanna was confused.

" I cared about you and you go behind my back and do this with _**HIM**_ " soul said.

" Soul I'm sorry I'm too old for you " she said.

" You never cared about me " soul said running into the opposite direction.

" I guess a lot of people like you " stein smirked. " That's not funny ".

Come on we have to go back to deaths room.

" So have you finally calmed down " death proded.

" I'm fine now " she said.

" Everyone out I need to have a talk with lisanna Privately " he ordered.

" You've awakened it haven't you ? ".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : controlling the awakened

Last time

" You've awakened it haven't you ".

Now

" Yes but I didn't mean to " lisanna said trying to convince death.

' Sigh ' " I know you didn't mean to but now the madness with start to slowly take over you unless you don't control it " death surmised.

" I know I've done something incredibly stupid " lisanna sighed.

" Yes , yes you have you have try not to be so close to stein or the other's the madness will try to overtake them as well " death ordered.

Dr . Stein came bursting into the room " No one can help her through this better than I can ".

" Stein the answer is no ".

" Death please let me help her " stein pleaded.

" Fine but be careful " he warned.

Lisanna felt like being alone so she headed to the cafateria for a snack passing many student's on the way there. Grabing some sliced apples and a ham sandwitch with a can of Pepsi , she found her self an empty table in the far corner of th room. Takeing a seat she kicked her legs up and for the first time she felt at peace even with various kid's filling the room with chatter.

" Hey " a familiar voice said , so much for peace she thought.

" Oh hey kid " she smiled.

" I've been wondering the other day how did you just appear out of thin air. Like that " kid questioned.

" I can teleport , from place to place or from dimesion to dimension " she managed to get out while taking a bite of her sandwitch.

Kid stared eye's wide and mout agape. " You really are god " he said.

" Yup one with a killer body " said some mystery kid. He had short messy hair green eye's tan skin and was pretty tall , and he dressed well.

" And you are ? " lisanna wondered. He sat on the opposite side of her.

" The name is toro but my friends call me ro and so can you , I'm a senior here at this school " he said.

" I'd like to take you out on a date some time " toro smiled confidently.

" Um no thanks I'm already taken " lisanna said sipping her soda.

" There are hundreds of girls willing to go out with me " he insisted. This guy was really pushing her to the breaking point.

" Well then you can go ask one of them " lisanna smiled politely.

" Whatever your loss " toro said walking away.

" Do you have guy's going up to you a lot like that " kid said.

" More than you think I mean you should have seen the last place I was at it was total meat head city " she said. Kid chuckled at this.

" oh crona this is lisanna " kid itrodused them.

" Nice to meet you crona " Lisanna greeted.

" I know who you are go , away no one want's you here me especialy after making maka angry " crona hissed.

" Wow you know what I think i'll go home now bye kid " lisanna took her leave.

" Why did you do that are you crazy " kid was highly upset that his alone time with lisanna had come to an end.

" Her power is unstable , madness is creeping into her as we speak i can feel it she can't be near us and making maka upset make's me upset " crona explained.

" -_- Lame excuse " kid said.

Mean while

Lost in the forest the thought acured to her that she could teleport but she didn't want to be found yet. Taking a seat and leaning up against a tree she felt better.

" Who's there ? ".

" Is that how you welcome your father " asura grinned she screamed doe in head lights.

" Your suppose to be dead " she ran into his arms hugging him.

" So you still care about me even though I'm evil "

" Your my father I can't hate you , but how are you here ? "

" You are connected to the world of the dead so I came here to help you with the madness with in you "

Lisanna knew he was lieing. " How can I make it go away ? ".

" I would have to seal it away , for me to do that I'd have to be alive. "

" Don't lie to me your alive I can feel it ".

" Tell me what you feel " asura ordered totally ignoring what she just said.

" I feel like killing any and everything " she admitted.

He held his daughter " Don't worry all I can give you is this necklace to keep the madness locked up but never ever take it off ".

Letting the small black pearl neclace fall into her hands , she turned around and he placed it on her. " I don't get how - ". Lisanna cut herself off see her father was already gone " Great no bye some dad " she scoffed.

" Time to go home " lisanna telaported back to stein's place.

" LISANNA where have you been i was looking for you " stein's voiced was laced with worry.

" Relax stein I'm here aren't I ? ".

" Fine but how are you feeling , you know with the madness and all ? ".

" I'm fine I have it under control ".

" Under control , there's no such thing ".

" Well I'm god and I'm pretty sure I can do what I want ".

" Don't use that god line on me , all I see is a stressed out 999 year old girl with a mouth and to much responsibility who can't take care of herself because she's to busy caring about what other people think ". An awkward silince fell upon the how did he know my real age lisanna thought.

" Lisanna I didn't mean that ".

" Yes you did but I don't care " her voice was cold as ice now " I'm going to bed ".

" God I've really messed up , how ironic gods in the next room ".

Meanwhile

" Boss we have to start training these kids " sid insisted.

" Your right if they don't learn to work together ... we'll have no choice but to use her madness " death said.

" And I'm afraid if their to weak they won't make it out alive ".


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Training

Last time 

" And I'm afraid if their to weak they won't make it out alive ".

Now

" Alright kid's it's time to start training " death said with a stupid grin on his face.

" Training for what ? " Liz wondered

" For medusa's arrival " stein said

" Okay now the first lessons to stand up at the weight of lisanna's soul " death said rather quite happy.

" Your kidding right it's just too big for any of us were not like you , sid or dr. Stein " maka argued.

Death laughed " But your still gonna do it so have fun ".

" Soul protect release ".

The kid's were either on there back's or flat on their face's , they weren't getting up for a while.

" Soul protect ".

" Why did you do that " death questioned.

" There done for the day , I mean look at them there exausted epecially the crona boy over there ".

" I make the rules here and they need to train ".

" It's my soul and I say they rest and that's finale " lisanna said.

" Fine they can rest if you beat me in a  
fight " death's smile was wiped clean off his face when she acepted the challenge. Removing her coat and tossing it aside she got into her fighting stance.

" Soul be my scythe for this battle ".

" No problem" soul said fliping into death's hands.

" STOP THIS NOW " spirit albarn yelled. everyone had their eye's on him.

" The two of you battling would be catastrophic and death you would surely lose " he breathed.

" Don't you think I know that when she visited last time we fought " death said.

" Yes but half of the forest was blown away and she was just seven at the time " spirit retorted.

" Hmm I guess you right " death said.

" So that explosion all those years ago was from your fight with my father " kid questioned. "

" Yup ".

" Hi papa " maka said running up and hugging him.

" Oh lisanna did you know that I killed you father " maka grined.

" Is that the best you got I knew you killed him before it even happened so stop trying to hurt me , go bother soul about how you fantasize about him . " Lisanna laughed to hide the pain.

Maka was wide eyed " But how did - ".

" I am god after all " she retorted.

" If your god then why don't you just make medusa and her army disappear then you could leave " soul hissed.

Lisanna narrowed her eye's " I don't mess with fate if I change on thing everything else will to it's called the butterfly effect ".

" Humph whatever I'm leaving you comeing maka " soul yelled. Before maka could run away lisanna whispered into her ear " be careful he won't like you for the right reasons ". Maka went home confused that night.

" Alright training will be tomorrow " death said.

Everyone headed out back to their own home. Lisanna took a nice hot shower and ate a homade meal by dr. stein of course.

" That's a pretty necklace where did you. get it " stein asked.

" From my dad ".

" What does it do ? ".

" It keeps the madness away ".

" If you told me that I wouldn't have sounded like a total idiot yesterday ".

" Well it's to late for that " she giggled.  
Lisanna entered the bathroom to brush her teeth , coming out the house was in darkness only the bedroom had a glow coming from it. Upon opening the door she gasped rose peddle's everywhere candles cricled the room and there sat a naked Dr. Stein.

" W-what's all of this for " lisanna stuttered.  
Standing up exspose his manhood that was erect.

" You need to relax , and this is my way for apologizing " he smiled grabbing her and throwing her onto the bed. Tearing off her shirt he planted butterfly kisses all over her torso.

" I don't think we should do this " she managed to say between his kisses.

" Why not " he grinned.

" Because I'm not ready yet " she said looking away embarrassed.

" It's okay but trust I will have you another time ".

" Don't count on it " she whispered. With that they fell asleep as dr. steins ' little friend ' died down.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : The training get's serious

Last time

" They fell asleep as dr. stein's ' little friend ' died down ".

Now

" Allright since lisanna' soul is to much for you we've moved on to something else , hand to hand combat training " death said.

" You'll be put into pairs tsubaki is excluded she isn't feeling well " sid said

" The pairs are

Crona and maka

Liz and patty

Kid and blackstar

Soul and lisanna " sid said.

" I REFUSE to work with lisanna " soul said.

" Well that's to bad you stuck with her ". Soul sighed in defeat. Everyone was locked in a fight , except soul he just gave lisanna a blank stare.

" Are you gonna fight me or what " she questioned.

" I don't want anything to do with you " soul retorted.

" Fine if you won't start I will " with that lisanna punched him in the nose.

" You just punched me " soul stared in disbelief. Soul started throwing random punches and kick , lisanna obviously dodged them pinning him to the ground straddling his hips.

" Get off me ".

" No tell me why you're so upset with me " she insisted.

" Because you don't have feelings for me " soul whispered.

" Soul I'm WAY to old for you ". By this time she was already off him and they sat aginst the wall.

" I've wanted you since the first time I saw you I guess deep down I knew that we could never be together , I guess you and stein belong togethter I'm really sorry for all this " he said.

" It's alright I forgive you " she said hugging him.

" Hey you two get back to work " sid yelled.

" Kay " they yelled in unison.

After an hour or so of training it was time to call it quit's. " Lisanna come here for a moment " death said.

" Yea " she said.

" How is the madness treating you ? ".

" This necklace is helping me ".

" Necklace what necklace ? "  
He asked with that creepy quizzical look.

" My father gave in to me a while ago ".

" How long is a while ago ? " Death wondered.

" Two days ago when I was in the forest ".

" HE'S ALIVE ? " Death screamed.

Lisanna flicned at his voice " No he said I'm connected to the world of the dead some how but I know he's lieing he's alive I can feel it , so he passed this down to me " she explained.

" I see has he contacted you since then ? " Death asked.

" No he hasn't ".

" Alright that is all " death said dismissing her.

Meanwhile

" Maka ? ".

" What do you want soul " maka asked boardly.

" I wanted to know if you'd forgiven me  
yet ? " Soul asked.

" I don't know soul I've had these feelings for you for a long time " maka admitted.

" Maka I'm sorry it's just that this whole thing with medusa and lisanna is taking a tole on me ".

" There's her name again " hot tear's at the brim of her eye's threatend to spill.

" No I just need some time for all of this to blow over ".

" Yea whatever " tears now fully running down her pale cheeks.

" Look just give me some time " he pleaded.

" Sure " maka whispered. Soul held her in his arms telling her to cry , that everything is going to be okay but h knew he was lieing to himself.

Meanwhile

" Wow that shower was amazing " lisanna sang.

" Nice to that your enjoying your self " stein smiled.

Walking over to her he placed a light kiss to her lips. " What was that for " lisanna smiled.

" Is it wrong for me to just want you ? " nibbling on her ear lobe. Kissing her neck her collar bone.

" Stein stop ".

" Why do you keep denying me what's rightfuly mine " he asked.

" We have more important things to worry about " she was stalling.

Her raised his brow " Like ? ".

" The upcoming battle with medusa ".

Stein cranked his wheel and smiled " your stalling ".

Crap he figured me out she thought. " Don't worry i'll let you go ... For now " he said.

Meanwhile

" Medusa is here ".


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : she's here

Last time

" Medusa is here ".

Now

" What are we going to do ? " Sid said.

" Gather the children " death ordered.

10 minutes later everyone was brought together in death's room , but it seem that she is alone. " The let me go out there alone please " lisanna pleaded.

" It does sound like a plan " death considered it.

" No what if she gets hurt " stein said.

" Come on have faith in me stein " lisanna pleaded.

" Fine " he said in defeat. " Lisanna telaported to death cities entrence. " My oh my they sent a child to fight me that's sad " medusa laughed.

" Oh belive me I'm no child medusa l am no child " lisanna smirked.

" Allright then let me show you my power soul protect release ".

" Ha is that all you got medusa you power isn't even pass one million " she smirked.

" You dare mock me " medusa hissed.

Lisanna grinned" It's time to show you some real power , soul protect release ".

" What emense power " medusa was trmebling barely able to stand.

" Aren't you going to fight me I thought you were a witch " lisanna taunted.

Medusa had to make a quick decision run... Or fight. Medusa charged at lisanna , she dodged this medusa only grabbing her necklace. Lisanna cried out in pain , lisanna skin broke out in red tatoo's across her arms legs , neck and face. At the sight of the others coming medusa fled with lisanna's necklace.

That was the last thing lisanna saw before passing out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 : We need it back

Last time

Was The last thing she saw before passing out.

Now

Lisanna awoke to see that she was alone and chained down to a bed. " What the hell are these , oh my goodness where did these tatoo's come from ".

" Hello is anyone there " she yelled  
Death came throught hthe door. " Lisanna I don't know if your stable th slightest thing could set you off whitch is why if put these spelled chains to hold you down " death said.

" Please trust me I'm fine " she said.

" I'm sorry lisanna it's just that this is the way your father looked when the madness took him over " death said.

Lisanna's tears stained her face, death couldn't bare to see this " Please shinigami-sama ".

The way she said his name made him shiver " I'm so sorry without that necklace you are to stay in this room " turning around he took his leave.

" Death let me see her " stein ordered.

" I cannot. , the madness will be too much for you it almost took me over ".

" I love her ".

" WHAT ! ".

" You heard me " said stein.

" How long has this been going on ? ".

" A while " he replied. Maka and company started whispering except soul.

" You can't be together " death orderd.

" WHY NOT ! ? " stein screamed.

" Her and your madness inter mingling isn't what we need right now. And if you disobey me you'll be locked up to "  
Death and dr. Stein were face to face now he had no intension of giving up but what good could he do from a prison cell so he stood down.

" Now how do we get the necklace back from medusa ? " said death.

" Haha do you mean this tackie thing I'm wearing " medusa grinned.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : GET IT !

Last time

" You mean this tackie thing I'm wearing " medusa grinned.

Now

" HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE ! " death yelled

" Oh you see I picked up this spell in maraco it was quite helpful but requiers so much power ". She was telling her story like peolpe actually gave a crap.

" Give the necklace abck " crona yelled.

" Oh crona my sweet boy is that any way to treat you mother ? ".

" I have no mother " crona yelled.

" All we want is the necklace medusa " death said.

" Aww but I like it " medusa whined

Stein was growin impatient " ENOUGH HAND IT OVER ! "

" Meow and here I thought you liked me stein why do you nned this thing any way " medusa questioned.

" To save the woman I love ".

" Love ? YOU LOVE HER ... What about us ? ". Medusa seemed as though she justed cracked.

Dr . Stein couldn't belive what he was hearing she actually thought he had intrest in her.

" HA your insane you actually think that there is or ever was and us then you're really deluded".

That did it medusa was pushed over the edge. Medusa ripped the necklace off and crushed it in the palm of her hand. Eveyone's blood ran cold was there hope of saving lisanna.

" Well stein the love of your life can go to hell for all I care " medusa said disappearing leaving her maniacle laugh behind.

Stein fell to his knee's ,  
" It's all over now " he said staring at the powder that used to be his love's life line.

Lisanna's cell door and there she stood.

Her red tattoo's glowing bright red her head hung down toward the ground. " Lisanna " stein said unsure. Her head shot up eye's wide. A crazy smile plastered on her face.

" STEIN "  
she said yelling at him charging his way. All of a sudden she fell to the ground with her father standing above her unconscious body.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 : why are you here ? Can you save her ?

Last time

" STEIN ! " ,  
she said yelling at him charging his way. All of a sudden she fell to the ground with her  
father standing above her unconscious body.  
Now

" Asura how are you able to be here ? " Death asked

" I don't have long I'm here to save my daughter " aura replied.

Maka was shocked " But I killed you "

" Yes you did now be quiet " he commanded.  
Asura stared at his daughter , his hands. Pressed against her chest and glowed purpled.

" I've sealed her power away don't let her sue them again " with that he vanished.

" Man what's with this family and disappearing " commented black star.

" This isn't time for jokes " said maka's father.

" Sorry " blackstar mumbled.

" Mmmm " lisanna was stiring from her sleep , her eye's fluttered open to see stein staring back down at her.

" Lisanna ... You eye's are purple " stein said confused.

" What do you mean there purple ". Lisanna was freaking out now  
" My eye's aren't suppose to be purple they're never to change color "

" Why aren't they suppose to change  
color ? " Death questioned.

" If their like this it mean's she's alive " she whispered.

" Who , who's alive ? " Steain asked.

" My mother " she breathed.

The room filled with silence , everyone was to shocked to speak but that didn't stop tsubaki.

" You were no good from the start you shouldn't be alive " she hissed. In the blink of an eye lisanna had tsubaki pinned to the wall by her neck feet off the floor.

" I could rip you to pieces and not care " lisanna's tattoo's were starting to resurface. Death quickly grabbed her.

" Let me go. " She struggled against death's grip.

" Not until you calm down , your father went made sure your power was sealed away and I'm going to keep it that way " death said.

Lisanna's mouth was agape " He was here , and you let him escape ? " Lisanna was confused.

" We didn't know he was alive he told us he came from the world of the dead but he was only able to stay for a while " sid explained.

" Oh my god If he was dead would it make sense that all of you could see him " she said , her voice laced with sarcasm.

" You can release me now " she said. Death slowly released his grip on her keeping his guard up. The window flew open there stood mr . Mosquito along with mistress spider.

" Mom ? "

" Don't I get a hug " she smiled. Before lisanna could move death and dr. Stein were in front of her. " For god's ( my ) sake let me through she's my mother " lisanna said running into her mother's arm's.

" I see your father sealed away your power , you now I could break the seal and we could have a lot of fun with it " she said.

" That is out of the question " death bellowed.

" It's her choice not yours " arachne said in her emotionless monotone voice.

" I know she will choose right " death countered.

" Mother he's right , this- my power is to unstable " lisanna said

" No kidding " liz muttered. Lisanna sent liz a glare from the corner of her eye.

" Well blame your father not me , oh I heard your aunt medusa is readying an army " spider said.

" Wait aunt , so does that mean were are related like cousins " crona asked.

" Obviously " she turned back to her mother " Don't call her my aunt and plus she doesn't even know that you had a child " lisanna said.

" Hmm I suppose you right well it's time for me to be going , if you need anything just call " she said disappearing leaving purple smoke behind.

" Well I think it's time for all of you to do home I need my beauty sleep " death said.

" Since when do you sleep -_- ".

Meanwhile

" How could you seal her power away " spider yelled.

" It's what was best for her " asura countered.

" Hmph " spider said. Asura did something unsuspected he kissed his ex love , spider quickly pushed him away.

" We've been over for a long time I won't do this with you not again " spider said you could here the pain in her voice.

" I'm sorry , i'll leave " he said vanishing into the midnight air.

" You idiot don't you know what you do to me " she whispered into the night air.

Meanwhile

Lisanna let her self fall onto stein's plain bed wishing it would swallow her up , to think of it everything stein had was plain his house. His clothes but not his body she smiled. Stein was watching the love of his life and she caught him staring.

" Yes stein " she said.

" It's nothing he said joining her on the bed.

" You know what I find funny " asked lissanna.

" What "

" You were one of the people who said I shouldn't be here but look at us now " she smiled I guess your right. Suddenly a panting soul came bursting through the doors.

" She's back ".


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 : She's Back

Last time

" She's back ".

Now

Lisanna rushed to his side " Soul breath who's she ? ".

" Medusa she back death has her in his room as we speak " he manged to get out between gulps of air.

" Both of you take my hand's " lisanna said as they teleported to death's room.

" Ahh so you've finally decided to show your face " medusa hissed.

" What do you want " wondered lisanna.

" What I've always wanted to kill death and take over this city , but now I want to kill you too ".

Lisanna smiled this was her trump card  
" Would you really kill you own neice ? ".

" Neice ? I have no neice "

Lisanna was stalling her buying time till everyone else got here. " Of course you do your talking to her ".

" Oh my god I see it now my darling sister had a child , she was such a follower "

" Don't talk about my mother like that she had the child first if anything your the follower ". Lisanna was pissed first she her necklace now she was trash talking her mother to her face , that is low.

" Hmm seem's I got you mad , I wonder how would you fell if I told you about dr . Stein and I's relationship " medusa laughed she knew she had struck a nerve.

Lisanna spun around to stein " what is she talking about " lisanna asked.

" Nothing she's distracting you , LOOK  
OUT ! " yelled stein

Medusa managed to get lisanna into a head lock. " My you have to pay attention " medusa said in her snake like hissing.

Lisanna pushed medusa into the clossest wall causeing her to let go. " Soul protect realese ".

Everyone came running through the door , medusa took this chance to run and she vanished. " Dammit why does everyone in my family alway's disappear " she asked herself.

" Soul protect ".

" Dammit she got away " blackstar slammed his fist into the wall.

" We have to fid a way for her not to use that vanishing spell " lisanna thought long and hard. " I got i'll set up a barrier the next time she come's here she comes her she won't be able to leave ".

" That's a wonderful idea " agreed death , " now get out it's tea time " death smiled.

Meanwhile

" Hey kid you okay " liz asked.

" I'm fine , just thinking where's patty " he replied.

" Sleeping , your thinking about her aren't you ? ".

" What ? ".

" Your thinking about lisanna ".

" What's wrong with that " he asked.

" It's just that you don't pay any attention to me any more ".

" Liz what are you talking about ".

" I love you kid ". An awkward scilence filled the room.

" Lis I - ". Liz cut kid off.

" It's alright if you don't feel the same way I just wanted you to know " she sniffled trying to hold back her tears. Kid hugged her , she sobbed staining his shirt with her tears. Then he noticed one of his two painting's were crooked, all hell broke loose.

Meanwhile

Stein could feel lisanna's distress from across the room " Lisanna how are you feeling ? ".

" I'm fine " she lied.

" I can tell you're lieing you know , so tell me what's wrong ".

" This whole stupid battle is just to much for me , everthing is just wrong my family ...  
Me ".

Dr. Stein aproched her rapping his strong arms aorund her makeing her feel safe.

" There is nothing wrong with you " he planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

She pushed him away " ARE YOU KIDDING EVERYTHING ABOUT ME ... Is messed up knowing that I can go crazy just because of this power I have I wish I wasn't god " she was crying now.

Stein couldn't bare to see her in pain , he picked her up carrying her to the bed. Laying her down he joined her. He pulled her close to his body comforting her.

" Don't worry i'll never let anything happen to you " he said reassuring her with his sooting words , as he stroked her hair.

" Do you promise ? ".

" I promise ".


End file.
